The birth of a hero a The Lego Movie Prequel
by TheSwedishMinifigure
Summary: Meet Doris. A young masterbuilder who happens to come in between two guys and she don't know who to choose...
1. Doris

Doris picked up her stuff. She looked herself over in the mirror. Puffed her short, dark brown hair a little and gave a small grin to her reflection and ran downstairs and grabbed her backpack.

"Doris?" Her mothers head shot up from the counter.

"Yes?" Doris answered as she opened the door ready to get to work.

Don't forget your apron now! I don't want your clothes to get dirty. Then after work you'll go to Vitruvius lessons. Ok?" Her mother handed her a brown apron with a name tag with her name on it. Doris rolled her eyes and grabbed it.

"Yeah, yeah,yeah ok!" She said annoyed. "Can I go now?".

Her mother sent her a proud look and gave her a loving hug.

"Ok you can go now...I love you." She mumbled into her shoulder. She leaned back to look at her daughter again. "Y'know you should really get a gu-"

Doris made a disgusted face and shook her head.

"No. Just let me go now."

"Ok."

"Love ya mom."

"Love you too."

She walked over to her small car and drove off.

"You should really get a guy'. Ha! Me? Never in a million years." Doris said to herself as she parked her car by the coffee shop she worked at. As she jumped out of the car she saw a couple that cuddled with each other on a bench nearby and she shook her head and walked in into the coffee shop. She waddled over to the counter. She gave her coworkers a wave before she changed her regular clothes to her work clothes and started her job as the the coffee chain waitress.

She worked diligently till she stopped at this one table where there sat a young man, most certainly at her age but much much taller than her. Like almost 2 meters. He glanced over the menu and raised his head. His dark green eyes met her own and he placed a hand in the reddish orange mess that was his hair.

"Uhhmm… Can I have ehhh..". It seemed that he had hard to decide what he wanted. He moved his hand from his hair to rub his chin instead. He also furrowed his eyebrows a little as his eyes skimmed through the text.

"I would recommend this one." Doris pointed the picture with a caramel flavored coffee and a croissant.

His eyebrows raised and he looked at her in delight.

"Thank you, whatever your name is!" He smiled brightly.

"You're welcome and my name is Doris." She smiled back at him ready to walk away to clean the remaining dishes.

"My name is Jackson. Jackson Brickowski. But my f-friends call me Jack". He stuttered which caused her to turn around mid walk.

"Nice to meet ya Jack." She said and made a salute as she turned on her heel. Her smile was glued to her face and it didn't drop. She was just happy that she'd helped another individual.

Eyyyy yoooo! I'm back! I have been a little busy and I don't think I might continue on my other fanfic Emmetstyle drabbles because I ran out of ideas and didn't actually have time for suggestions because I felt that I had a lot of them to make and I just didn't have the time.

So I'm going to start with this planned story instead and there's gonna be a chapter story and I hope there with be more than ten characters at least. Ehhh whatever see ya!


	2. That Brickowski guy

Doris was now exiting her job to instead go to her masterbuilder training. Right before she went around the corner she bumped into something or someone.

"Hi again." A male voice said. She looked up, it was that guy she'd helped with an order earlier that day. He gave her a warm smile and tilted his head a little bit to which she returned. She backed away from him so that they stood at reasonable length from each other, not too close not too far.

"It's funny." He said.

"What?" She gave him an questioning look and squinted her eyes.

"How we're probably going to bump into each other from now." He giggled.

"Ahaa…" she mumbled and walked around him. Just to avoid conversation. His eyes followed her every move.

"Your name was Doris, right?" He raised his head and ended his question with a smile. She stopped in her tracks and froze. Brows furrowed and her mouth hung open. All she could muster out was a small.

"Yeah…"

She started to feel kind of...uncomfortable. Who was this guy? And what does he want from her? She didn't even remember his name even though he had told her earlier that day.

"Well in case you don't remember my name was Jac-" He started but she paused him before he could finish his sentence.

"Jackson. Your name is Jackson. I know." He nodded happily with a crooked grin on his face. His face was just as red a tomato and it almost seemed to be boiling.

"Ok...heh eh, weeeellll I really got to go now. Masterbuilder training." Doris said.

"Masterbuilder training? You're a masterbuilder?" His eyes grew in awe. The redness on his face sunk down to his cheeks.

"I-I really have to go now." Doris stuttered.

"Oh, yeah ok. You go." Jackson shook his head and gave her a wave as she turned around and walked off. Man this guy is weird!

She walked her way up to the Dog. She pushed herself past a lot of passing masterbuilders.

"Oh hi Doris!" A voice from the crowd called. Doris turned around to see the huge, pink feline that was her friend.

"Hi Unikitty. How have your day been?" Doris sighed as Unikitty joined her on her way to the Dog.

My day have been perfect as usual! Y'know just keeping the frowns away! Speaking about frowns, you seem down. What's up? Unikitty stated as they walked.

"Nothing." Doris mumbled.

"C'mon I can clearly that there's something." The feline urged.

"Okay okay! There's this guy that I bumped into not one but two times today." Doris made a face as realization sat in for Unikitty. She then gave Doris a devilish smirk as she rolled her eyes.

"Sooo…" she started. "This guy is he...cute?" Unikitty looked at her with big eyes as she waited for her to answer. Doris face went straight and a pale color of red colored her cheeks. Unikitty suppressed a giggle from escaping as Doris opened her mouth to answer.

"No." Doris said bluntly and gave Unikitty an angry look which caused Unikitty to burst out in laughter.

"Shut up!" Doris growled as she elbowed her in the side in an attempt to make her shut up. But Unikitty continued to laugh with small pauses in between to say things like "you like him don't you" or "at least he seem to like you" whenever she said no.

The dog was barely filled with people when they got there. Cleopatra and Shakespeare to name a few of them. But even their closest friends, Pennie, Brandon, Mark, Metalbeard and Rod.

Pennie and Mark were about ten years older than Doris and the others well except for Unikitty. They were both astronauts and had been married for 7 years. They also had three kids named Ken, Len and Ben. But every they're around they're just called Kenny, Lenny and Benny.

Doris loved to play around with the young boys but she never had the thought of having kids herself.

Pennie always said that "One day you will find the right guy for ya, and when that day comes you sure will have a set of kids afterwards." To which of course Doris disapproved.

Brandon was this laidback guy that never really did anything in general. But of course he was still a member of their small team just because he was Marks younger brother.

Metalbeard. Yeah you probably already know who he is.

And Rod. Doris best guy friend and masterbuilder partner. Rod was the richest kid in the group but he sure didn't act like it. Rod loved to work with mechanics and dreamed about making machines that could make people's lives better.

He was kind of an outsider but whenever Doris told him to come and join them he bounced happily over to her.

Enough character descriptions now, let's continue.

Doris sat down beside Rod. She glanced over at him as he fiddled with a small mechanic in his hands.

"What's that B?" She said and pointed at that small thing. Rod or B as he was called by her just because, you guessed it, his last name was Business lifted his head to look at her as he started to stutter.

"It's a...it's aaa… thingy thing I haven't given a name yet…" He stuttered slowly. It seemed like he had a hard time talking with people she guessed.

"Aha! What does it do then? If it does something special we can figure out a name together!" She exclaimed and took it in her hands and studied it.

Rod stared at her as she gave it a closer look. His cheeks started to redden and she gave it back.

"It looks like some kind of sprayer. Something-elizer since we don't know what it will spray yet. Or what do you think?" Her green eyes barred into his soul as he tried to muster out an answer.

"I-It sounds nice!" He almost shouted out his answer and she smiled.

"Well then something-elizer it is then!"

Chapter two, Done! And Please give me some constructive criticism if I've made something wrong somewhere. I mean I'm not from an English speaking country so there might be a shit lot of things that might be wrong with this goddamn spelling of mine. Anyways thank you!


	3. Training and exploantions

A sudden smash interrupted the quiet room. It caused a few heads to turn in surprise to look at the guy with dark colored hair who panted furiously at the entrance.

"I'm...here…!" He blurted out as he tried to stabilize his breathing.

"That's very well Brandon. Now with everyone gathered we can finally start this days training." A man clad in a white robe accompanied by a pair of green crocs said calmly as he looked out over his apprentices of still young masterbuilders.

"But Vitruvius! You've no idea how long I've had to run to get here! I'm totally burned out man!" Brandon panted angrily as he sent the old man a glare to which he wizard completely ignored.

"Today we will work on our building techniques, I'll pair you up in groups to later discuss what you've learned." Vitruvius looked over the young masterbuilders. His eyes darted from person to person, silently deciding.

He paused for moment then he finally opened his mouth.

"Pennie, Mark and Unikitty you're teammates for today." The trio gave a sigh with delight and silently started to chat with each other.

"Rodrigo, Doris and Brandon you're teammates for today." Rod and Doris shot each other a smile and Brandon only rolled his eyes.

"Let's start!"

Then the group separated into two. Doris dragged Rod and Brandon to a small more distant training ground, just for the sake of being alone from the others.

"You two keep doing your stuff… I just gotta go to the bathroom." Brandon said sulkily and stomped away.

Both Rod and Doris knew that he wasn't going to the toilet. He just want to run off to that non-masterbuilder girl he met awhile ago. Doris had met her. She was really stubborn and acted like she always got what she wanted. Doris could tell that this girl was a bad influence on him. Yet he seemed to like her.

Doris merely shook her head at Brandons bad taste in girls. She instead turned her head to Rod who still had problem with building from his heart. She wanted to talk with him about this Jackson guy, maybe he had any clue about what to do with him.

"Hey, Rod." She started. Rod jumped in surprise, his eyes wide open.

"Y-yeah?" He squeaked.

"So I've met this...guy…" she said slowly and glared up at him slightly.

Rod made a face. Doris couldn't make out if his face looked like pure disgust or tense.

"He's kinda annoying. He just shows up out of nowhere! And when he does I always walk into him!" Doris explained which caused Rod to make a face of relief, which of course Doris didn't see or mind that much.

"But he's, he's just… ugh I can't put a finger on it!" She wrinkled her nose and put a hand to her head.

"D-Do you want me to t-talk with this "guy"?" Rod stuttered slowly, a little hint of annoyance in his voice.

Nah, I think I can fix this myself thank you. He may be tall but he didn't seem that threatening. I'll be fine. She smiled and punched his shoulder playfully.

—-

Phew! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've been really busy lately but I hope I can start on a new chapter soon.


	4. An unexpected sleep over

It had started raining on her way home. Doris, soaking wet, limped forward along the streets.

She sighed to herself and glared down at her feet at her moving feet for every step they managed to take. Not realizing she was walking into something, or someone.

"Hi again." A familiar voice said. She raised her head to see Jack again. She backed away from him respectfully and inspected him from top till toe. He was standing under an umbrella with a thick, mostly dry, jacket wrapped tightly around his body.

"Ain't it kinda cozy standing out in the rain at this hour?" He didn't look at her, he stared out in front of him instead.

"Cozy?! Are you crazy?! Can't you see how goddamn wet I'm right now!?" She growled as she huddled for herself beside him. He glanced at her. He stepped a little bit closer to her so that she was under the umbrella too.

She quickly backed out from under it and gave him a suspicious look.

"What?" He giggled.

"What what? What are you even doing?" She glared at him angrily. But he just brushed it off like it was nothing as he continued.

"Oh nothing, I just saw you out here, wet and soaked so I was planning to ask you if you would've liked to come inside." He shot her a playful smile as he kept one of his eyes to check on her reaction.

Doris face turned red instantly. " _God what does this creep want from me?!"_ She tought to herself but she couldn't refuse the offer either. Since some warmth would make her more than happy in this situation.

"Fine, but don't get any ideas." She murmured. And gestured for him to show the way.

"I never have any ideas." Jack added bluntly as he took her hand and led them the up hill.

—

They reached an old apartment complex not too far away from where they had met earlier. They rushed up the stairs until they stopped at the third floor. Jackson opened the door to his own apartment and let her go in first, very gentlemanly.

Doris took a good look around the small apartment. Everything was just...so bland and...boring. Like there was no life at all, well except for Jack who bounced around excitedly, hoping to give her a tour around his average home.

"This is a nice place you've got." She mumbled as she felt the warmth of the room reach her cold body.

"Thank you!" Jack said happily.

"Would you like some tea or some overpriced coffee?" He quickly added.

"Tea would be great thank you. Ehh… do you happen to have some extra clothes laying around here? I really need to take a shower." She sent him an awkward look to which he only just grinned.

"Yes of course! They might be a little too big for you but it can probably work out." He said and pointed at the bathroom door to make sure she knew where to go.

Doris almost sighed when the hot water met her body. Dang she needed this! It had been a long day and she had gotten really to say the least.

It almost felt like she could fall asleep right here in the shower. But how weird wouldn't that be? She wasn't even at her own home.

"Hey!" A voice from outside called.

"I'm leaving the new clothes outside the door so that you can take them yourself. I don't want to disturb you." Jack called as he placed the pile of clothing at the foot of the door.

"Yes. Thank you." She replied as she grabbed a towel.

He was right the clothes were really big. She couldn't keep the pants on they just fell off every time she moved so she just kept the long t-shirt and used it like a nightgown.

She walked in into the living room where Jackson sat on his couch. His eyes immediately turned to her with awe.

"Where can I sleep?" she said and rubbed her left eye.

"You're going to sleep now? I thought w-we could watch a movie or something?" He stuttered and looked at her anxiously.

She grunted at first but later she nodded, avoiding arguments.

She sat down in the soft fabric of the couch as he put in an old band for a VHS in his player since it still was the late 1980's. He then sat down beside her with a remote in his hand.

"Subtitles or no subtitles?" He asked carefully.

"I can speak English, I'm pretty sure I will understand without them." She groaned good heartedly and sent him a playful smirk.

"Alright then." He said and pressed the ' _start the movie'_ button. He fell back in his seat and let out a big sigh.

"What?" Doris let out a giggle at his current state.

"No it's just that… I've never had someone over like this. Definitely not a girl, or a stranger whom I only met 2 days ago". He turned his gaze to her.

"Is this some kinda date now?" He mumbled and Doris face turned blank.

But she soon sorta snapped back to her senses.

"Uhm well kinda." She said slowly, not believing the words herself that left her mouth. Jack only showed her some kind of emotion and turned his head to the TV again.

She slowly placed her hand on his which caused him to jump back a little. He stared at her with big green eyes that sparkled like emeralds with curiosity.

"What? I thought this was some kind of date, like you said." Doris teased.

Jack only nodded,slowly,as he put his hand carefully on hers.

Doris soon felt her eyelids collapsing. Gosh she was tired. She finally slumped against a warm shoulder that stiffened slightly at her touch. Strangely it felt like she'd known this stranger her whole life. She now had developed some kind of safer feeling around him.

She had no idea why she had but something just felt right about it…

She then dozed off. Jack glanced down curiously at her. He then slowly moved his head to rest lightly on hers. A small smile crossed her face.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~} {~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

—

A/N *Pant* *pant* Ughhhh! How hard can it beeee tooo wrriittteee?!

Anyways, enjoy.


End file.
